Weasleys and Movies
by Antha32
Summary: It's a summer afternoon at the Burrow and it's raining. What to do? Argue, of course! A Next Generation Story. One-Shot.


_**A/N- Hello! This is a new Next Generation story that I have been writing for quite some time and have finally finished. It's a comedy and it's about a summer afternoon at the Burrow when it's raining. The kids are trying to pick a movie to watch, and madness ensues. Just to let you know, I have nothing against Peter Pan, Cinderella, Star Wars, or any of the other movies I talk about in this story (I actually enjoy all the ones I have actually watched.) It was just how I thought the characters would react. The ages of the kids in this story are- Teddy, 17, Victorie, 15, Molly and Dominique, 13, Louis, 11, James, Fred, Roxanne, and Lucy, 10, Rose and Albus, 9, and Hugo and Lily, 7. Please read, enjoy, and review! - Sam **_

Every Sunday afternoon, Molly and Arthur Weasley invited their children, daughters and son- in- law, and their grandchildren over for lunch. It had been this way since their only daughter had moved out, and still that way, four marriages, a godson, and twelve grandchildren later. However, since five of thirteen (this included Teddy, who Molly and Arthur thought of as one of their own) were now at Hogwarts, the afternoons had been somewhat quieter…but not by much.

This Sunday, however, was one of the unusual ones. It was in the middle of summer, so all the children were at home. It was raining heavily outside, so none of the grandchildren were outside, which should have made the afternoon more crazy and hectic than ever. But Molly could not help but notice as she chatted with her daughter and daughters-in-law, that it was very quiet.

It was so quiet because all of her grandchildren were dying of boredom. During these summer afternoons, they were used to playing Quidditch in the backyard, or running around by the creek. However, since it was pouring rain, they couldn't go outside, and they had no other ideas that would entertain all of them at once.

The kids were scattered around the room, in their own little groups. Teddy and Victorie, who were the oldest and best friends, sat in front, trying to put something together without success. Molly and Dominique, the young teenagers, were in the armchair. Dominique had her head in Molly's lap, looking extremely uninterested it what the others were talking about, which was very unusual for her, considering she was a chatterbox. Louis sat next to them, looking bored.

Sitting on the bed were James, Fred, Roxanne, and Lucy, otherwise known as the 'Future Marauders', at least to themselves. They were not doing something insane, as they usually did. Rather, even they seemed to have run out of things to do, which was different for them, especially James, who almost always had mischief up his sleeve.

Albus and Rose were on the floor, leaning against the door. Albus was trying to give some input for an activity, but was not very successful. Rose sat next to him, her nose in a book. However, she did not look like she was enjoying the literature the way she usually did. She was actually itching to get outside, and was upset it was raining.

Hugo, who was seven, was looking out the window, almost daring the sky to stop its precipitation. He had just recently gotten his first broomstick, and since he lived in London, did not get to ride it on a daily basis. And even Lily, the youngest of the children, whose attitude was usually as bright and vivid as her fiery red hair, couldn't bring a little sunshine into their party.

So on a day that was usually madness, there was only restless boredom.

Victorie and Teddy were still throwing out ideas of what to do, but nobody could agree on anything. Finally, Victorie seemed to come up with something.

"Why don't we just watch a movie?" The fifteen year-old said, "Granddad has a lot of them, right? We could do that."

The kids all started nodding at each other, happy someone had finally thought of something to do. Then, Lily piped up.

"So, what are we going to watch?"

"We should watch one of those Disney movies," Victorie said before an argument could break out, "We all like those."

"Well, which one?" Hugo asked.

"Cinderella!" Dominique squealed loudly.

The rest of them stared.

"Cinderella?" Lucy asked, irritated, "What are you, seven?"

"Hey!" Lily and Hugo said in unison.

"Sorry."

"Yes, honestly," Victorie said, "That one has no storyline. So ridiculous. I mean, really, if you want a princess movie, we should watch Mulan." This was met with general disagreement. Mulan wasn't even a princess, after all.

"Wait," said Fred, "Who said we wanted to watch a princess movie? Gross."

"Yeah," said James, "We should watch Star Wars!"

"James," Teddy replied patiently, sighing "That's not a Disney movie."

"And your point…"

"We're watching a Disney movie."

"Well," said James hotly, "Star Wars is the best movie of all time!"

"No, it's not," Rose said crossly.

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it-"

"Cut it out!" yelled Albus. Rose and James glared at one another for a moment, then looked away and muttered, "Sorry." Molly wanted to watch The Princess and the Frog, and Louis was all for Peter Pan (he was harshly vetoed—who wants to watch movies about guys in tights if they aren't spoofs?), and Fred favored Hercules. Victories' second idea, Lady and the Tramp, was booed by Fred and James.

"I think we should watch 101 Dalmatians," said Lucy.

"What is it with the dog movies? And that one's your favorite?" asked Roxanne. Lucy wasn't generally a Disney fan. She considered the often clichéd plotlines to be beneath her intelligence.

"Yeah." Lucy answered, sounding slightly defensive.

"Why?"

"Because, Cruella DeVill is a _great _villain."

"She always reminded me of the stories I've heard of Bellatrix Lestrange," Hugo mumbled to Lily, who nodded, wide eyed.

"Oh. My favorite is Aladdin." Roxanne continued to Lucy.

"Why?"

"I like Jasmine—she's not afraid to wear pants—and the monkey's funny."

"Cool."

"What about you, Al?" Victorie interrupted, "Rosie? Hugo? Lily?"

"I always liked Finding Nemo," replied Albus.

"Oh yeah, that one was good."

"I don't know," Rose answered, "I like Alice in Wonderland."

"No you don't," Hugo interrupted. "You like Beauty and the Beast. It's your obsession." Rose blushed scarlet.

"Of course not! I _sort_ of like it because it reminds me of Mum and Dad!" she denied ardently. James laughed, and mimicked Belle and the Beast dancing.

"Beauty and the Beeeeeeast!" He warbled, his voice off-key. Fred snickered, and Lucy and Roxanne cackled.

"Er, Rose, you kind of are obsessed. Besides, I think we should watch The Lion King," said Hugo.

"Ah, Lion King," Teddy commented, "I like that one too."

Lily shrugged. "Tangled."

Everyone except her brothers, Rose, Hugo, and Teddy looked at her questionably.

"What's Tangled?" asked Louis.

"It's Disney's take on Rapunzel," Teddy said, "Lily loves it."

"What's Rapunzel?" Fred asked.

"Have you ever read Grimm's Fairy Tales?" Rose asked as though she was talking to a five-year-old.

"No," Fred said, annoyed.

"Well," Rose replied, rolling her eyes, "It's in there."

"But what's it-"

"It's cute!" interrupted Lily happily, "And it has good songs and people and its funny!"

"Is it funny?" Lucy asked James doubtingly.

"As a matter of fact," replied James, "It sort of is. It's probably the funniest Disney movie I've seen."

"Remember?" Hugo asked Albus, laughing, "'Go, live your dream.' "

"'I will,'"replied Albus, mimicking the characters of the movie.

"'Your dream stinks,'" James and Rose quoted at the same time, "'I was talking to her.' "

The four, along with Lily, laughed for a moment, remembering the movie.

"What?" Lucy asked irritated.

"You have to watch it to understand," said James.

"Well, I don't want to watch Tangled! If we're going princess, we should watch Cinderella!" Dominique complained. Victorie looked over at her sister, irritated, and said

"Merlin, _Minnie, _don't you realize what Cinderella and Snow White are? Anti- Feminist!"

"Don't call me that! And Cinderella isn't anti-feminist!"

"Oh, really?"

The two girls continued to bicker loudly. Teddy and Molly tried to get them under control, but, alas, when Victorie and Dominique go at it, they really go at it. The others all turned away from the girls.

"I'm with James. Let's watch Star Wars!" said Fred.

"Yeah!" James cheered, high-fiving Fred.

"I don't want to watch Star Wars," Lily whined, stomping her feet, "We've watched it a million-trillion times!"

"That's because Star Wars is the best movie of all time!" James replied. "Right, Al?"

"Um…" his shy younger brother murmured, "I don't know. I like other movies better than Star Wars."

"What!" James yelled, "How can you like any movie better than Star Wars?"

"I like movies better than Star Wars," Lily grumbled.

"That's because you're a girl," he said to his sister.

"I just do, okay?" Albus muttered.

"No, not okay!" said James. "You probably just don't like them because they scare you."

"They don't!" Albus said defensibly.

"You're such a baby, Al."

"Hey!" Rose raised her voice. "Stop picking on him!"

"Rose…" Al said nervously.

"I'm not picking on him. I'm stating a fact." James answered.

"You're such a big bully, James!"

"Are not, _Rosebud_."

"Are too, _Jamie._"

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

The two also started to fight. Again, Teddy and Molly tried to make them shut up, but it was no use with those two. Albus sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He eventually leaned against the wall and sank to the floor, wishing for them all just to be quiet. Fred ignored the fights completely and turned to his sister and other cousins.

"Well," he said, "I'll go find the Star Wars DVD."

"I thought we were watching a Disney movie," Hugo said.

"Star Wars is amazing," Fred said.

"No Star Wars! I'm sick of Star Wars!" Lily moaned.

"Ah, come on, Lily, it's really good."

"No," she said stubbornly.

"James, please explain to Lily that we are watching Star Wars," Fred asked his cousin.

"Lily," James said, turning from his fight with Rose, "We're watching Star Wars."

"No, we are not!" Rose cried.

"Yes, we are!" Fred and James said together.

"No!" screamed Rose and Lily. The four of them continued the argument. Molly, annoyed with the noise, said,

"Now, come on. We must be able to agree on something. Calm down, all of you!"

"Oh, shut up, Molly!" Lucy yelled over the many voices. "You aren't going to have 'order' or whatever you call it."

"I will too," said Molly. "Goodness, Lucy, why can't you just be nice and good and follow the rules for a change?"

"Because I'm not a goody two shoes like you!"

"At least I don't misbehave!"

"At least I'm not a tattletale!"

"I am not!"

"Are too, Miss Perfect!"

So the sisters joined in the loud cries that filled the room. Teddy rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor next to Albus, giving up. Teddy thought that this was one of the few times that he had been happy that he _didn't_ have siblings. He put a hand on Albus' shoulder, trying to calm the poor kid's nervousness down. Meanwhile, Louis looked around and moaned to himself-

"I wanted to watch Peter Pan."

"Really?" Hugo said, his eyebrows rising.

"Yes!" Hugo gave him a weird look.

"Mate, I'm seven, and even I know that movie is ridiculous."Hugo replied.

"It is not!" Hugo rolled his eyes.

"You're just jealous because you wouldn't be brave or able enough to wear those tights like I could!" Louis fired back.

"You are so creepy," Hugo muttered slowly.

"Hey!"

Roxanne sighed at the sight in front of her. It felt loud and cramped in here, much more than it did five minutes ago. She really wasn't surprised though. She had seen her cousins have falling outs before. It just never was all at one time, or all in the same room. She turned and joined her little cousin and Teddy on the floor, leaning her head against the wall.

"Well," she said sarcastically, "This is going to end wonderfully, don't you reckon?"

"Yep," Teddy replied.

"Story of my life," sighed Albus.

All the adults were still downstairs in the kitchen and living room when this commotion started. They were all talking with one another, surprised at the almost silent house, or helping Molly with lunch, astonished that none of the children had come downstairs looking for food. That was when the yelling from the twins' old room started.

"There are our children," said Ginny, wiping her hands on a towel as she prepared herself to go upstairs and stop this madness. Angelina smirked at her comment.

"Well," sighed Audrey, "It was nice while it lasted."

Harry listened at the loud craziness that was coming from upstairs.

"There's no way that's just one fight," he said.

"I agree," added Bill, paying attention to the voices "I think that's all of them."

"Well," said Ron as he and George got up from their seats at the table, "Let's go up there."

"Did we ever fight like this?" questioned George.

"No." Ron answered.

"_Yes." _Their parents replied.

"Really?" Ron asked. His mother gave him a look. His wife rolled her eyes.

"Of course you did," Molly said, going back to the lunch, "Well; you all go sort it out. Arthur and I will just stay down here."

"Thanks for all the help, Mum," Ron murmured sarcastically. Hermione slapped the back of his head and beckoned him forward.

"Hermione!"

"Oh, Ron, get over yourself."

"What was that for?" Hermione gave him her _don't go any farther or I'll curse you into next week._

"Okay, I'm sorry!" He replied defensibly. She again rolled her eyes at her husband and started up the stairs, following Percy, who was leading the march. When she turned her head, Ron leaned down and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"You're such a charmer, Ronald," she said, but she was smiling.

"Oh, you know you love me."

"You two," said George, following behind them, "are exactly the same as you were when you were teenagers."

Ron looked back at him. "And you and Ange aren't?"

"Well… no." Angelina and Hermione laughed.

"What do you reckon their fighting about?" Audrey asked Ginny, who walked behind George.

"What does it matter?" Ginny said, "They're cousins, they always are disagreeing about something."

"Yes," Fleur added, "I can't ever seem to get de girls to be quiet."

"Bet you a hundred Galleons that they are fighting over something ridiculous," Bill whispered to his brother-in-law.

"Yeah, I won't take that bet," Harry replied with a grin.

They reached the door the twins' old room. Percy burst open the door and they all took in the sight of the room.

Almost no one seemed to notice that their parents and aunts and uncles had entered the room. Everyone was standing in a group, screaming about something along the lines of 'Disney' and 'movie' and 'no.' Louis was chasing little Hugo all around the room, the former seeming to be much quicker than the latter, who was a good deal larger than Hugo. Victorie and Dominique were yelling at each other in one corner of the room, the two different shades of blonde hair getting messier and messier. James and, but of course, Rose, were fighting in the center with Lily and Fred in their ranks. Molly and Lucy, the opposite sisters, were arguing about taking control of the craziness, which nobody seemed to be doing.

The only three not fighting were Albus, Teddy, and Roxanne. The trio was sitting on the ground by the door, and they all looked up as the adults entered the room. Roxanne started laughing at the sight of them. Teddy tried to explain, over the loud yelling, what was going on.

"They're fighting over movies?" Hermione asked, making Roxanne laugh even harder. Teddy nodded.

"Yep," Albus said. They all sighed and rolled their eyes.

"Hey!" yelled Bill. They all stopped screaming as he yelled; finally realizing they were there, embarrassed. Well, all of them except Rose and James, who almost never stopped arguing.

"Rose!" Hermione called harshly as Ginny yelled, "James!"The sound of their mother's raised voices made the two finally stop.

"What is going on?" Percy asked. "Why are you all starting a commotion?"

They all started yelling at once so nobody could be heard, pointing fingers this way and that.

"Alright!" Harry called. "Stop! One at a time. Victorie, you first."

"I just think that Cinderella is an Anti-Feminist movie and I don't want to watch it."

"Cinderella is not Anti-Feminist!" Dominique protested.

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes-"

"Girls!" Their father called. The sisters quieted down but continued to glare at each other. The adults all moved on to the next child.

"Lily, what is it?" Harry asked his daughter who was glaring at her brother.

"I don't want to watch Star Wars, but James said we have too!" She pouted. Harry and Ginny gave their oldest son a look.

"James, do I really want to know why?" Ginny sighed.

"I would like to watch Star Wars and Fred agrees, but Lily and Rose won't let us."

"That's not a Disney movie!" Rose yelled.

"Who cares?" Fred replied.

"For the last time, we are watching a Disney movie. We agreed!"

"Is that true?" Hermione asked Victorie. She nodded.

They all sighed and called upon Molly. Molly politely explained how she wanted to get everything under control but Lucy insulted her beforehand and they started fighting. Percy looked on proudly at his eldest daughter.

"Oh, you're such a phony!" cried Lucy.

"I am not!" Molly replied. "Merlin, Lucy, why can't you just do the right thing for once."

"Oh, would you shut up!"

"Me! I-"

"Lucy! Molly!" Audrey called. "No more!"

"But she-"The two girls yelled, pointing at each other.

"Girls, your mother said to stop. Stop," Percy said.

Molly sighed but did as she was told. Lucy rolled her eyes. The attention turned to Hugo and Louis, who were standing a little away from each other, staring at one another.

"What were you two doing?" asked Ron inquired.

"Um…chasing each other." Hugo answered nervously.

"Why?" asked Bill slowly.

"He said that Peter Pan was ridiculous!" whined Louis.

"I just stated my opinion," added Hugo.

"You know, he's right- that movie is ridiculous," muttered George. Angelina hit him on the shoulder.

"And you three?" Audrey asked Teddy, Roxanne, and Albus who still sat on the floor.

"I don't care what we do," said Teddy.

"Me either," added Roxanne.

"I just want it to be quiet," muttered Albus.

Hermione sighed. "Do you have to watch a movie?"

"We won't have anything to do if we don't," said Victorie. All the other agreed. Hermione thought for a moment and then came up with something. She asked all the children to tell her what movie they would like to watch. Her husband and brothers and sisters-in-law all looked at oddly, but she ignored them.

"Lady and the Tramp."

"Cinderella."

"The Princess and the Frog."

"Peter Pan."

"The Lion King."

"Tangled."

"Star Wars."

"Beauty and the Beast."

"101 Dalmatians."

"Finding Nemo."

"Aladdian."

"Alright," Hermione said, "Ron, give me a Disney movie that's not any of those."

"What!" The majority of the kids yelled, but their parents silenced them.

"Um…"

"How about Mulan?" suggested Angelina. "Or The Little Mermaid or something?"

"No princess movies!" groaned James. The other boys, along with Lucy, nodded.

"Okay, fine, how about the Jungle Book?" asked Audrey.

None of the kids truly liked this one. The other ideas, like Tarzan and Pinocchio, were vetoed by the children as well. Finally, Ginny came up with one.

"Just watch Up. That was a good movie, and I know you all liked it because you watched it together last Christmas."

"Do we have to?" moaned James.

"You do if you want to watch a movie. No more options."

The children all looked at each other. They were quiet for a moment, and then they all agreed, nodding and saying 'fine.'

"Well, see that worked out!" said Audrey happily.

"Yep," said Fred, "I'll go get the movie." He turned around to pick up his sweatshirt from the floor when he caught sight of the window.

"Hey!" he yelled, "It's not raining anymore!"

"Really?" All the others turned around.

"Yes!" exclaimed James. "Let's go play Quidditch!"

All the children ran past their parents and outside to play the sport or just be out in the fresh air. The adults looked at each other.

"Really? All of that for nothing?" said George.

"Really," sighed Harry.

"Well," sighed Hermione, "Let's go back downstairs."

They all made their way back downstairs, silently thanking the heavens for the sun. Though, Fleur stayed behind for a moment. Hermione noticed, and walked over to her sister-in-law.

"What is it, Fleur?" Fleur looked up at Hermione.

"Do you theenk Cinderella ez Anti-Feminist?"

"Well…oh, why are we still talking about this?"

"Right."

The two women went back to the kitchen, and that was the end of the cousin madness for that day.

Well, until the Quidditch team picking.


End file.
